Warfang High
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Now that the threat of Malefor is gone, Warfang High can be reopened. How well will the young dragons get along?  Rated T
1. Prologue

**~Warfang High~**

**I'm back on with my reboot of Warfang High. A fair amount will be the same as it was before. But there will be a few changes. But if you want to read the original version of the story, check out my DeviantART page at DarkAngelAW1986.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters. I only own my OCs**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it. There are plenty of other stories here on FanFiction . Net.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

It has been seven months since Spyro and Cynder have defeated the Dark Master, Malefor. Peace has been restored to the Dragon Realms And everything was how it should...almost Spyro and Cynder, the heroes who defeated Malefor, has not returned, nor has the guardian of fire, Ignitus.

The guardians had assumed the worst...that they had lost their lives in battle against Malefor. They were going to wait until they returned before they decided to reopen a school that had been closed thanks to the Dark Master's tyranny. The school was Warfang High: school for dragons.

In the main courtyard of the northern dragon temple, also know as the Warfang Temple, a large earth dragon and a cheetah were having a conversation, "I'm sorry, master Terrador," Hunter, the cheetah from Avalar said to the earth guardian, Terrador, "But there has been no sign of Spyro, Cynder, or Ignitus."

"Then it seems that we have no choice but to reopen the school without them," Terrador sighed sadly, "We shall wait another week for applications. But until then, we will start making a memorial for each of them."

"Shall I inform Spyro's...adopted family?" Hunter asked, "Flash, Nina, and Sparx?"

Around the corner, a golden dragonfly was listening in on the conversation. When he heard that his brother, Spyro, could be dead, a look of horror was plastered on his face. When he heard Hunter ask to inform the family of his death, Sparx the dragonfly revealed himself, "There's no need," Sparx said as he hovered over to the two, "I'll tell them."

"Sparx..." Terrador said with a sympathetic tone, "I'm sorry that you had to hear about this. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sparx said solemnly, "I just...never thought I'd..." Sparx' voice trailed off as tears began to swell up in his eyes.

"Hunter, take Sparx to his family and tell them the news," Terrador said.

"Right," Hunter replied before leaving with Sparx. Once they were gone, Terrador went into the temple to check the classes.

**X~~~~~X**

Terrador was checking a list for the tenth time. It was to look over the plans for Warfang High. But it also helped him to get his mind off of other things, like knowing that Sparx was going to tell his parents about Spyro. And he had to take his mind off the knowledge of Spyro's official death.

"Volteer will be teaching History and Math," Terrador said as he read out loud, "Cyril will be teaching Elemental Training and English, no surprise there. I will be teaching Battle Training. Aviarus will be coming from the eastern dragon temple in the Crystal Forrest to teach Aerial Tactics. As for extra curricular, Mole-Yare will be teaching Culinary Arts, since he is the chef. And I will be teaching Phys Ed."

"I see you are attempting to take your mind off of something," a voice said from behind Terrador. He turned around to see a yellow dragon with a purple underbelly. He was the guardian of lightning, Volteer.

"How did you know I was trying to take my mind off something?" Terrador asked.

"Because whenever you have something on your mind, you always check the status of how everything is running," Volteer said, "In this case, you are going over the school status, am I correct?"

"Well, that is why I am checking on things," Terrador admitted, "It's about Spyro and Cynder. They had died in battle. They had never even been to a school to make friends."

"Well, they will not be forgotten," Volteer said, "We will be sure to erect statues in their honor. In fact, the moles are already currently in the process of doing just that. They are even working on a statue in Ignitus' honor as well."

"That is nice to hear," Terrador said, "That way, everyone in the future will know who Spyro and Cynder were and what they had done. It's just sad that they lost their lives at such a young age. But I have noticed that we are in need of someone to act as the school librarian."

"Actually, Hunter and Meadow has a greed to act as the librarians," Volteer pointed out.

"Do you have anyone to act as the school healer?" a voice asked. It was a female. Terrador and Volteer turned around to find a dragoness. She looked like an adult version of Cynder. But she had fifteen horns rather than nine. And there was a large scar on the left side of her skull, signifying where it was once bashed in. Her horn on the left side of her head had marks where they had been broken off as well.

"Penumbra!" Terrador said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I figured that maybe I could help with a couple extra curricular activities," the dragoness now known as Penumbra said, "But you didn't answer my question. Does the school have a healer?"

Every time Penumbra looked at Terrador, her glare of hatred would've burnt a hole through a mountain. It was apparent that she had a bad past with Terrador.

"W-Well...we have plenty of red gems," Terrador said, stuttering slightly, "So we figured that there was no need for a healer."

"You're now the head guardian here in Warfang," Penumbra said, "That means you should think before you act. First of all, gems only work on dragons. What if there are students that are not dragons? Just because this is a school for dragons, it doesn't mean it's limited to only dragons. Second, gems can only heal so much, like healing open wounds and even some broken bones. But what if there's an injury that can't be healed by the gems, like internal injuries or something serious like that? You'll need someone who has been trained in medicine. And that is why I'm here. I can be the school healer."

"You also mentioned extra curricular activities," Volteer said, "What did you have in mind?"

"I figured that since I've been trained in medicine and I'll be the healer, I figured I could also teach medicine," Penumbra said, "And perhaps I could also teach an herbology class as well. I do like working with plants after all."

"That sounds like a stupendous idea!" Volteer said, "What do you think, Terrador?"

"Uh...Yeah..." Terrador was obviously uncomfortable in Penumbra's presence. But he agreed to her ideas.

"I can see that you've changed for the better, Terrador" Penumbra said, pointing at the scar on her head, "But I still can't forgive you for this. Not only that, but how you took advantage of me the night before. You do remember, don't you?"

"I truly am sorry for what happened all those years ago, and I do not ask that you forgive that incident," Terrador said as he bowed his head, "But can you accept me for who I am now? Can you accept that I have changed?

"This scar will be a constant reminder of what you were," Penumbra said, "But who you were back then is not the same as who you are now."

"Thank you," Terrador said.

"Now then, where will I be staying?" Penumbra asked.

"Right this way, Penumbra," Volteer said as he led Penumbra out.

Once they were out of the room, Terrador let out a sigh. Penumbra being here was bringing back bad memories.

**X~~~~~X**

Five days had passed. In two more days, Warfang High would be opened, "I do believe we have everything all set for the opening of the school," Volteer said as he looked at the list of classes.

**Required Classes:**  
>History – Volteer<br>Math – Volteer  
>Elemental Training – Cyril<br>English – Cyril  
>Battle Training – Terrador<br>Aerial Tactics – Aviarus

**Extra Curricular:**  
>Medicine – Penumbra<br>Culinary Arts – Mole-Yair  
>Phys Ed – Terrador<br>Herbology – Penumbra

Cyril was getting impatient though, "Where is he?" He growled, "For being a wind dragon who is known for his speed, Aviarus should not be the last one here!"

"Calm down, Cyril," Terrador said, "He still has two days before he has to be here."

"Yes. Just be patient," Volteer said, "If he is tardy for the opening of the school, then you can complain all you like. But until then, you will just have to wait until the designated time." Volteer waited for only ten seconds before suddenly... "WHERE IS HE?"

"I may be impatient, but at least I'm not a hypocrite," Cyril said.

"You are impatient simply because Aviarus is not here yet," Terrador said, "Volteer is impatient because he is excited to see an old friend."

"Besides, ten seconds has got to be a record for Volteer," Penumbra said sarcastically as she came up to the guardians, "He isn't exactly known for his patience. Not like when we were kids anyway."

"Well, from now to the opening of the school, we're officially going to be greeting students," Terrador said. And like he said, students were arriving.

**X~~~~~X**

The first students to arrive were two dragonesses. One was a golden yellow dragoness. She had two long thin horns that went back and down the back of her neck. She had golden orange eyes and her tail tip was a flame-like ax that resembled Ignitus' tail blade. This dragoness was about sixteen years old.

The second dragoness was pink with a tan underbelly. She was perhaps three or four years younger than the other dragoness. She had fiery orange eyes and horns that looked remarkably like Ignitus' horns. She also had a heart-shaped birth mark on her chest.

Cyril was the one greeting at the time, "Sienna, is that really you?" Cyril asked, "It has been years since I've seen you! How are you? And who is this?"

"I'm doing fine," the golden yellow dragoness said, "This is my little sister, Ember. We came to enroll in the school. We also wanted to see our father."

"Can we see our dad?" Ember asked.

"Well...you may not like what you see," Cyril said. He then led them to the statue in the entrance of the temple. It was the statue of Ignitus. Below it was a sign that had inscribed in it 'In memory of the guardian of fire, Ignitus'.

"You...You mean..." Sienna said.

"Your father died heroicly," Cyril said. Finally, Cyril took Sienna and Ember to their room. He decided that it would be best if they shared a room...at least until they met some new friends so that they wouldn't need support from one another. If it wasn't for their father's death, this would not be necessary.

Later, another dragon came. He was an obvious fire dragon. He had fiery red scales with an orangy tan underbelly. His eyes were a fiery red. He had a tail tip that was a flame-like tail spade. His horns looked very similar to Spyro's, but were more rounded. He seemed to be about Spyro's age.

"Hi, my name's Flame," the young fire dragon introduced.

"It is good to meet you," Cyril greeted Flame, "Right this way and I'll show you to your room."

**X~~~~~X**

Later, Volteer took his turn at greeting, relieving Cyril of his duty. The first student for Volteer to introduce was a young nature dragon. She was about fourteen years old. Her scales were a leaf green with a cyan underbelly. Her tail tip was thin and whip-like. It was also covered with thorn-like spikes, giving the appearance of brambles. She had four large thick brown horns that, like her tail, resembled brambles. Her eyes were a greenish brown.

"Hello, my name is Demeter," the dragoness said, slightly in a nervous tone, "I'm here to apply for the school."

Curiosity got the better of Volteer, "May I ask you who your father might be?" he asked.

"Well, I've never actually met him," Demeter said, "But I was told that he's here in this temple and is the earth guardian."

"I should have known Terrador was your father," Volteer said, "You have a slight resemblance to him. Perhaps you would like to meet him now?"

"Yes, please!" Demeter said excitedly. Volteer then took Demeter to see Terrador. He left Demeter with Terrador so he could continue with his duties. Terrador would surely show the dragoness to her room.

Later, Volteer met his second student to greet...sorta. He was a silver dragon with a purple underbelly. He was about sixteen, although his serious personality made him seem _allot_ older. He had a spade-like tail tip similar to Spyro's, but it was a dark red color, and it was at least twice as big serrated. His eyes were the same color as his tail spade. He was also carrying a bag with him.

The silver dragon just walked right past Volteer as if he wasn't even there, "I beg your pardon," Volteer said, "But may I ask who you are?"

"Alec," the silver dragon said.

Shaking off the awkward feeling he had, Volteer then led Alec to his room.

**X~~~~~X**

Finally, it was Terrador's shift to greet students. There weren't many that he had to greet that day. All he saw were two students. One was a thirteen year old cheetah. He was black with reddish orange spots. His eyes were a violet color.

With him was a...purple dragon! And he looked just like Spyro! Although, his underbelly was more of a golden orange whereas Spyro's underbelly was a golden yellow. And this dragon's eyes were an amber color.

"My name is Spira," the purple dragon said, "And this is my foster brother, Dusk." Something didn't seem right. After Terrador took them to their rooms, he decided to look up Spira's information, "This is interesting," He said to himself, "Spira was raised by a wolf named Kore! His medical history is nothing special. Same age as Spyro. In fact, he was found by Kore the day after Spyro hatched from his egg. Male...Wait this can't be right. This says that he can use multiple elements, It _is_ Spyro!"

"Perhaps not," Penumbra said as she walked up to him, "It says here that Kore found Spira in an egg that already hatched. The egg itself appeared to be to large for just one hatchling."

"Spyro's egg was exceptionally large," Terrador said, "Spira could just be...Spyro's twin brother?"

**X~~~~~X**

In one of the dorms, the silver dragon, Alec wasn't doing anything other than laying on his bed doing nothing. Then grabbed he grabbed the bag he was carrying and took out a box. Then he opened up the box and took out a small capsule. Alec then put the capsule in his mouth and swallowed before going to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, this is basically the same as the original story. But there are many differences as well. But it's not quite a carbon copy either. If you want to read the original version, go to my DeviantART page. This Prologue was based of both Prologue chapters from the original.<strong>

**Like last time, I will be accepting OCs for students. But there is a limit to 15 open spaces. All OCs entered will appear in the story. The ones that I don't choose for the main story will get their own cameo appearances. And if you're lucky, I may choose to add yours into the story later on. Just be sure that they're from Spyro's generation.**

**And if you have other OCs that would make good instructors for classes, let me know along with the class they would be teaching.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	2. Late Arrivals

**~Warfang High~**

**I've finally come back to write the second chapter of Warfang High. But hopefully it will be worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters. I only own my OCs**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it. There are plenty of other FanFics you can read.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1: Late Arrivals~<strong>

"Those moles sure did a remarkable job with the details," Volteer said as he was looking at the memorial for Spyro and Cynder, "They look almost alive, as if they could walk right off that stand right now."

"I don't know," Cyril replied skeptically, "I think they may have made Spyro look a bit fat," he added bluntly.

"Of course Spyro's muscular body would seem bulky next to the slim figure of Cynder," Terrador stated.

"Big, bold, and blue is right," Sparx said as he arrived with a sad smile, "Spyro's just fat. He always has been in life...and in death," he added the last part solemnly.

"Sparx, what are you doing back here?" Terrador asked.

"Mom and dad thought that going to this school would be a good experience for me," Sparx said, "It won't be the same without Spyro though."

"Well then, I suppose we will have to get you a room then," Volteer said.

"We can't do that," Cyril said, "All of the rooms are filled. Some of the students even had to have roommates with others because of the lack of rooms."

"Then that just means we have to accommodate him in a room with another student," Volteer said.

"In English please," Sparx said, unable to understand Volteer's vocabulary.

"What he means is that we will have to put you in with a roommate," Terrador said.

"Then why doesn't he just say that?" Sparx asked. Then he was taken to one of the rooms.

**X~~~~~X**

"We should get ready to welcome the students," Terrador said, "We will be starting classes tomorrow. For today, everyone will be able to get to know each other, as well as the instructors."

"Is there still a position open for English teacher?" A voice asked from behind the guardians. It was a sapphire dragoness with a white underbelly and orange dorsal spines, "Sorry to suddenly arrive unannounced. My name is Dragonfire."

"Wait, aren't you from the city of Mobia?" Cyril asked.

"How could you tell?" Dragonfire asked.

"The shape of your head," Cyril said, "All dragons from Mobia have uniquely shaped heads."

"Well, you're right," Dragonfire said, "I'm actually here to keep and eye on Broc. I figured if I take the position as an instructor, I could do so easily."

"Broc..." Volteer said as he thought out loud, "Isn't he the black dragon with the bat-like wings? We decided to give him his own room. He looks like someone who would...well...prefer to be alone."

"That's him alright," Dragonfire commented, "He's not a bad dragon though. He's just misunderstood. However, he does have a bit of a temper. So I'm here to make sure that if he loses his temper, he won't hurt anyone."

"Well, alright," Terrador said, "You can be the English instructor."

"But I was looking forward to teaching these young ones some proper grammar," Cyril complained.

"Fine. If it means that much to you, we'll add a literature class that you can teach," Terrador compromised.

**X~~~~~X**

The guardians along with the new instructors headed out to the gardens where they would meet the students and tell them the details of each class.

"Aviarus is officially late," Cyril commented, "Once that slacker arrives, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Well, you know how he likes to make an entrance," Penumbra pointed out.

"The only way someone can make an entrance is to actually enter!" Cyril exclaimed in frustration.

"Think of it this way. Aviarus is still the same as he was all those years ago," Penumbra said, "Aviarus is simply a child at heart. And that's not going to change."

"That's exactly why he has not right being a guardian," Cyril grumbled, "He's childish and irresponsible."

"I have actually deduced from Aviarus's personality is that his childish nature is quite deceptive," Volteer said, "He may have a childish nature. But irresponsible he is not."

"Volteer is right, and you know it," Terrador said, "It may seem that he puts fun first. But when it comes to his responsibilities, they will always come before fun."

"Of course, if he can combine responsibility and fun, he will," Penumbra said.

"He's just a slacker!" Cyril growled, "He claimed he loved her, but he didn't save her!"

"Ah, so that's what it is," Terrador said, "You are angry at Aviarus because he loved your sister, but was not able to save her from her accident."

"You know Cyril, being her older brother means you were supposed to protect her as well," Penumbra said, "So that makes you just as liable for her accident as Aviarus. But neither you nor Aviarus could've prevented it. If it wasn't for Nightshade, we wouldn't have even known that she was still alive."

"Listen. We are going to introduce ourselves and give everyone their class schedules in twenty minutes," Terrador said, changing the subject, "That means that Aviarus still has twenty minutes to show up."

"In other words, I have twenty minutes to prepare to lecture him," Cyril said.

Twenty minutes have passed. And as Cyril expected, Aviarus wasn't there.

"Welcome everyone to Warfang High! I am Terrador," Terrador said in his signature booming baritone voice, "I will be your principal. I will also be instructing battle training and physical education."

"Hello to all of you young ones. You may address me as Volteer," Volteer said with his long-winded breath, "I will be taking on the role of co-vice principal. I will also be your instructor for historical studies and mathematics."

"I am your other co-vice principal, Cyril," the ice guardians said, "I will also be your instructor for elemental training."

"Only one class?" A somewhat cocky voice said.

"Who said that?" Cyril demanded, "I demand that you show yourself IMMEDIATELY!"

"Don't get you scales all in a bunch," the dragon said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was the silver dragon, Alec. He had a serious expression on his face with a cold look in his eyes that could even make Malefor himself shiver. His emotionless demeanor was bone chilling, "The less time I have to spend with a teacher of a class that's useless to me, the better."

"What do you mean useless?" Cyril scowled, "I could teach you to control you powers in a way that could put most adult dragons to shame!" Alec however just ignored what Cyril said and just walked away, "Don't you walk away while I'm talking to..."

"Just let it go, Cyril," Penumbra interrupted, "He's not intentionally getting under your scales, it's just how he is."

"And what makes you say that?" Cyril asked, finally calming down.

"Because for several years now, I've been watching over him...studying his behavior," Penumbra explained, "He has a past that torments him. He would do anything to forget his past, but it will always torment him. His serious emotionless personality is only a facade. But it's not by choice. He can feel emotion, but he's unable to express it. Would it make you feel better if I take responsibility for him from now on?"

"A tormented past?" Terrador questioned, "It sounds similar to Cynder's situation."

"However, if you are going to compare Alec with Cynder, you will have to take into consideration the fact that Cynder had a companion to assist her," Volteer said.

"That's right," Terrador said, "If I understand you correctly, then it sounds like Cynder and Alec both had bad pasts. The only difference is that Cynder had a friend. If Spyro wasn't there to be her friend, He'd probably be just like Alec."

"Alright, as long as you can control him," Cyril said, "But I highly doubt that his past anywhere near as bad as Cynder's."

_'You'd be surprised how alike they really are.'_ Penumbra thought to herself.

As the other instructors introduced themselves, another dragon walked away from the crowd in the same direction that Alec walked in. It was the sun dragoness, Sienna. And something seemed to catch her interest.

After a few minutes of walking, she found what she was searching for...Alec. He was just sitting there, emotionless, expressionless, almost lifeless. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still breathing, Sienna could've mistaken him for being dead.

"Are you okay," Sienna asked a little nervously.

"I'm fine," Alec said in a serious tone, not even turning around.

"I think that something _is_ wrong," Sienna said, "In fact, I don't think even you believe what you said." Sienna had a talent for seeing through the shell of emotions that someone expresses and see what they're really feeling on the inside. Alec had caught Sienna's attention because of how hard it was to see what was on the inside. But she could see something was there.

"You're having difficulty seeing what I'm feeling on the inside, aren't you?" Alec said, surprised that he knew what she was doing, "If it's so difficult for you to see, then how can you be certain that what you see on the outside isn't really how I feel?"

"Because if someone is showing on the outside how they truly feel, I wouldn't be able to see anything on the inside because there would be nothing hidden to see," Sienna argued. But something else got her attention, "But how did you know that I..."

"The life element," Alec answered, interrupting Sienna, "I am aware of all life energy around me. I would probably tell you things about yourself that not even you know about. I know that your a sun dragoness...with a unique scale coloration. Even for sun dragons, it's rare for the color of their scales to match that of the time of day. In the middle of the day...like right now, your scales are a bright yellow, just like the sun. As the sun rises and sets, your scale color changes to match the color of the sky at those times. In the middle of the night, your scales are a navy blue to match the night sky. I also know that your energy is stronger during the day than at night, and on a sunny day rather than a cloudy day."

Sienna was surprised that Alec was able to go into such detail. But most of it was common knowledge, "Well...everyone knows that a sun dragons energy is stronger when it's sunny," Sienna said, "And you could've found information on my kind of sun dragon and how my scales change color."

"I could've," Alec said in his monotone voice, "But then how would I know all that about you if we just met now? I don't even know your name." This seemed to get Sienna thinking. "I also know that it's more than just being stronger in the sun. I also know that sun dragons like you are in fact reliant on the sun for energy. If the sun were to be permanently blocked out, you would die. I also know that it's different with an eclipse. During an eclipse, a sun dragon like you would temporarily transform into a shadow dragon. And during an eclipse like during the eclipse of The Eternal Night..." The mention of this caused Sienna to gasp. "...you would become a pure evil shadow dragon." For the first time, Alec turned to look at Sienna with a serious expression on his face, seeing the fear on her face. "That happened to you during the Eternal Night, am I right?"

Sienna could only squeak out, "...yes..."

"And that event severely traumatized you, didn't it?"

"I had to go to therapy after that night," Sienna whimpered, "I nearly killed my little sister that night. If the Eternal Night didn't end and I didn't revert back when I did..."

"You'd be an only child now," Alec finished, "But you...and your little sister...are lucky. Compared to what I did to my sister, death would've been considered as showing mercy." Alec then turned away, "Now if you don't mind, I would prefer to be left alone."

Disappointed that she couldn't get through to Alec, Sienna began to walk back. But then she turned around, "By the way, my name is..." But Alec was already gone...almost as if he vanished. But before she could think about it, she noticed a dragon flying incredibly fast toward the school.

**X~~~~~X**

"There was one more instructor who was supposed to introduce himself," Cyril said, "But he decided not to show up." Cyril spoke about the missing instructor with hatred for his tardiness.

"Then without anymore delay, we will now hand out your..." Terrador said before being interrupted by a sudden crash into the temple. Out of the ruble that had fallen to the ground behind the guardians climbed a faded green dragon with sky blue wings and underbelly, amber eyes, and two thin golden horns that curved down the back of his head and extended down the length of his neck.

"I guess I should learn watch where I'm flying," the dragon said as he clumsily made his way out of the ruble, "I'm not late am I?"

"As a matter of fact..." Cyril said. But he was cut off before he could finish his statement.

"Good. Now let me introduce myself. My name is Aviarus," the dragon named Aviarus said, "I will be your instructor for Aerial Tactics."

"Oh great," One of the students said in a sarcastic tone. It was Spira, "We're being taught Aerial Tactics by an eccentric dragon who can't even fly straight."

"So you think you can teach Aerial Tactics better than me?" Aviarus asked.

"I think that an ape could teach Aerial Tactics better than you," Spira replied, "I refuse to be taught by someone who doesn't even know what he's doing."

"Well, if you think you're really better than me, how about for the fist class, everyone will watch while the two of us have an aerial battle," Aviarus suggested.

"Even if you did know what you were doing, I am a legendary purple dragon after all," Spira said, "I could manage to take on the guardians if I wanted. I wouldn't want to get in trouble for injuring an instructor."

"Isn't it considered as cowardly to make excuses in order to back down from a challenge?" Aviarus asked.

"I'll accept on one condition," Spira said, "That I will NOT be held accountable for any injuries I may inflict on you."

"Agreed," Aviarus said, agreeing to the conditions, "But if you lose, then you'll have to write an essay."

"What kind of essay?" Spira asked.

"I'll let you know when the time comes," Aviarus said. Spira, obviously having nothing to worry about, agreed.

"I'll be sure to prepare some red gems for then," Penumbra said.

"Well, not that everyone has been introduced, we will begin handing out you class schedules," Terrador said, picking off where he left off before Aviarus crashed into the temple, "Each of your classes are assigned with your preferences in mind. You have been given the option to choose your own extra curricular activities."

"We were pleased with most of your choices," Cyril continued, "Though there were some of you that we would have liked to see better results." He then lowered his voice to say, "One in particular." He then raised his voice once again to continue, "But...unfortunately...it is not our place to judge."

"Because we have made today for all of you to converse and socialize to get to know each other, classes will not start tomorrow," Volteer said, "Classes will start the day after tomorrow. So until then, everyone enjoy yourselves." With that said, the guardians began handing out everyone's class schedules. Once they were all handed out, they went back inside.

The rest of the students just mingled with each other, getting to know each other as they did so.

**X~~~~~X**

That night, two young dragons landed at the front gate of the temple. The darkness hid their coloration and appearance. But there were noticeable traits about them. One of them was a male and the other a female. They seemed to be in their early teens. The male's eyes were an amethyst color, and the female's eyes were an emerald color.

The young dragons seemed to be quite exhausted. They had been flying for a while now. But now that they were at their destination, they could finally rest. But before they headed inside, they noticed the statues of Spyro and Cynder.

"According to the guardians, those two dragons died saving the world from the Dark Master," a young playful voice said. The two dragons turned to where the voice came from and saw a shadow dragon laying on top of the Ignitus statue, "Why don't you two read the inscriptions."

The female then read the inscription on the Spyro statue, "Spyro: The savior with a heart of gold. His kindness was so powerful that he was capable of pulling the dark dragoness, Cynder from the darkness. He kept serious focus in the heat of battle, and a positive perspective in the darkest of times. With his companion, Cynder, he was able to defeat the Dark Master and restore peace to the world. A hero among heroes, the legendary purple dragon, Spyro." The dragoness then turned to her friend, "I'd say that's a pretty accurate description."

"Personally, I think it was a little over done," the shadow dragon said, "And I think they should've told more about his life. But for a memorial, I'd say it's pretty decent. I don't think they got the wings quite right though."

"Let's see what the inscription for Cynder said," Spyro said, "Cynder: A creature who was born into darkness. She was raised to be 'the Terror of the Skies'. But when a light named Spyro shone through, it allowed her to break out of the darkness. She is a sign that in all darkness, there is always potential for light to shine through. A light in the shadows, the dark dragoness, Cynder." The dragon then turned to his friend, "I'd say that they should've added that Spyro couldn't have achieved success without Cynder's help."

"Well, it's not like you can blame the guardians for what they wrote down," the shadow dragon said, "After all, it's not like they actually saw what happened in Malefor's fortress, did they?" Although the mysterious shadow dragon was playful, there was something suspicious about how he said that last part.

* * *

><p><strong>I've finally got around to finishing chapter 2! If you haven't figured out yet who the two dragons who arrived at the end are, then you're idiots. Nah, I kid about that. But seriously, I think it should be obvious, since it's basically a revised version of the original version.<strong>

**It may be a while before I get around to finishing the next chapter. So please just bare with me. For those of you who have been patient, I thank you for that.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


End file.
